brilho
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: siapa yang tidak ingin memilikimu ketika kilau yang kau pancarkan begitu indah? bahkan bintang-bintang yang bertabur di atas langit kalah dengan pesonamu. /tykilavi


**Brilho**

 **D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun kecuali kepuasan batin (?) dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

* * *

 _Happy reading…._

* * *

Ketika malam dengan ribuan bintang memamerkan kilaunya, kau jauh lebih terang. Dengan surai merah terang yang dihembus angin malam, mata hijaumu yang sewarna _emerald_ itu mengambil napasku sejenak. Ah, andai saja kau dan aku bertemu dengan situasi yang berbeda, mungkin saja malam ini kau dan aku bisa bersama menghitung ribuan bintang demi menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Mati kau!" Ah, ah, aku bisa merasakan amarah dari nada suaramu, selaras dengan suara langkah kakimu yang mengarah kepadaku, hanya untuk membuatku jatuh. Satu ayunan kencang kau berikan sehingga palu besar yang kau pegang itu mengarah ke arahku. Dalam sepersekian detik, aku menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Semangat sekali, Gantai-kun," aku tak dapat menahan seringaiku ketika melihatnya lebih marah lagi, manis sekali. Dia benar-benar bisa membuatku terhibur malam ini.

Di seberang sana, dengan napas terengah, ia menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lagi, kaki jenjang itu bergerak, mencoba menyerangku. Palu besar yang dipegangnya pun berayun kencang, berusaha menghancurkanku. Dan seperti biasa, dengan mudahnya aku bisa menghindari serangan yang ia berikan kepadaku.

"Kau membuatnya jadi membosankan, Gantai-kun," ucapku dengan nada bosan yang dibuat-buat. Kulirik sejenak raut wajahnya yang terlihat tak begitu terganggu dengan ucapanku. Malah, sebuah seringai ia tunjukan, membuatnya terlihat seksi bagiku. "Kalau ini terlalu membosankan bagimu, kenapa tidak mati saja, Noah!?"

Dan kata-kata itu merupakan menutup dari serangannya yang hampir saja membunuhku. Sebenarnya, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu yang membuatku hilang fokus. Seringaiku makin lebar, ah, rasanya aku semakin menginginkannya.

Jadi, sebelum ia sempat menyerangku lagi, kutarik pergelangan tangannya, membawanya dalam pelukan. Sempat kulihat matanya melebar dan palu yang sedari tadi ia genggam jatuh mencapai tanah. Seketika, suara bising yang diakibatkan oleh perpecahan Noah, _Akuma_ , dan _Exorcist_ memudar, semua mata di sana memandang kami penuh tanya.

"Tyki-sama apa yang kaulakukan, Lerooo!?" golem berbentuk payung itu berteriak histeris, mewakili orang-orang yang memiliki pertanyaan yang sama.

Aku terkekeh sejenak, lalu kueratkan pelukanku karena dia memberontak.

" _Earl_ ," ujarku tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Lero. "Aku tertarik padanya, boleh kubawa dia?"

Ada pekikan kaget terdengar ketika pernyataanku terlontar. Bahkan, si kelinci manis yang berada dalam dekapanku kini membeku sebentar, sebelum kembali memberontak dan berteriak, "Mati saja kau, Noah sialan!" atau umpatan-umpatan lain yang ditujukan padaku.

"Kau serius, Tyki-pon? Menurutku dia terlalu liar," ujar _Earl_ saat melihat pemuda yang kupeluk ini meludahi wajahku. Yaahh … memang dia liar, sih. Terlalu liar malah.

"Tenang saja, _Earl_. Menjinakannya itu gampang," seringaiku makin mengembang saat melihat wajahnya penuh amarah, lagi, ia berusaha menginjak kakiku untuk melarikan diri, sayangnya usahanya sia-sia.

 _Earl_ terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu pandangannya mengarah pada si rambut merah yang sedari tadi menatapku galak. "Baiklah, kau bisa membawanya kalau mau."

Senyuman kulontarkan pada _Earl_ sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku. Jadi, sebelum ia memberontak lebih jauh, kupukul tengkuknya untuk membuatnya tak sadarkan diri beberapa waktu ke depan. Ternyata, membawa Gantai-kun pergi dari sini cukup menyulitkan. Teman-teman _Exorcist_ nya berusaha merebutnya dariku. Ah, terutama kakek tua itu yang terus-terusan menyerangku dengan jarum-jarum yang berusaha melumpuhkanku.

"Tidak, Lavi!" pekikan gadis _Exorcist_ itu terdengar pilu, ia berusaha mengejarku walau kakinya tidak terlihat baik. "Tolong, jangan bawa dia pergi …." Lagi, gadis itu menangis, makin depresi ketika melihatku pergi menjauh, tangisan itu makin menjadi, menyayat hati.

Aku berusaha menulikan telingaku dan pergi menjauh. Serangan-serangan yang mereka berikan padaku perlahan menghilang, namun dari kejauhan aku masih bisa mendengar suara para _Exorcist_ yang berusaha menghancurkan akuma yang memperlambat mereka untuk mengejarku. Aku pun menoleh ke samping kanan, hanya untuk melihat wajah damai pemuda yang berada dalam gendonganku. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku ketika melihat wajahnya, begitu indah.

Mungkin aku sedikit jahat karena merebutmu dari para _Exorcist_ itu. Mungkin juga aku begitu kejam karena membuat teman-temanmu menangis pilu karena kau kurebut paksa dari mereka. Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya, aku juga tak akan meminta maaf karena hal itu. Karena … bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akan mengambil sosok yang mampu membekukan waktu ketika sosok itu berada di hadapanmu? Hal yang bodoh ketika kau tak mengambilnya dan membawanya bersamamu.

"Sesampainya di rumah nanti, akan kuberi kau pelajaran karena melawanku, Gantai-kun," ujarku saat mengingat bagaimana si pemuda itu melakukan perlawanan, bahkan sampai meludahiku. Aku menyeringai, sepertinya aku akan memberikan pelajaran yang _sedikit_ berkesan bagi pemuda itu. Dan tentu saja sepertinya berusaha menjinakkannya bukanlah hal yang gampang. Seringaiku makin melebar, sepertinya ia akan memberikanku kesenangan yang luar biasa.

* * *

 _Selamat datang di sisi gelap, Gantai-kun_

* * *

 **a/n: jadi … beginilah jadinya ketika kamu punya pikiran liar dan depresi sama otp sendiri :"") /heh. Btw, judulnya artinya kilau dalam bahasa portugis, dan iya itu carinya di gugel translit /heh. Ya emang rada plotless dan emang ngalor ngidul tapi ya udahlah ya :"") dan yang suka sama mereka yuks kita ngobrol-ngobrol hehehe. Makasih lo ya udah baca, saran dan kritik selalu diterima agar diri ini punya progres :""). Byee /terbangmelayangdengannagatercinta**


End file.
